


Our fallen heros

by AmethystClearwater



Series: FMA one-shots [2]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Funeral, Gen, Roy REALLY needs that vacation, but Roy appreciated him, dont take this seriously, for about a month, honestly it was a cheap birthday present, jerry was a good plant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 13:55:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14546175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmethystClearwater/pseuds/AmethystClearwater
Summary: A time of mourning for our favourite decorative plant.(Continuation of Ignition Point. Just for laughs.)





	Our fallen heros

**Author's Note:**

> I’m running on pure spite let’s do this!

Clouds hung heavy over the small group, dark grey swelling with the incoming rain. An urn was placed on display for the onlookers, plain in make but meaningful all the same. 

“He was a good plant, Falman.”

“Thank you, sir. I got him half off.”

Roy Mustang stepped forward, an unreadable look set in place. He picked up the urn which held the ashy remains of Jerry the fern. He opened the container and, without saying a word, began sprinkling the ashes into the river.

“Although we did not have Jerry long, he will be dearly missed. May his memory live on in plants to come. Though he will be replaced, we will never forget him as our first office plant.”

The ceramony was short and sweet. Slowly, they began to disperse, going off with hunched shoulders and teary eyes. An hour later would find Riza Hawkeye in the office of General Grumann, a disturbed expression maring her face.

“You want to request time off for Colonel Mustang?”

“Yes, sir. Due to recent events I have reason to believe he’s suffering from… stress.”

**Author's Note:**

> That was... a journey.


End file.
